omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaosmon
Chaosmon= |-|UltimateChaosmon= Character Synopsis Normally, when a Jogress occurs, the Digicores of the two fellow Digimon are completely fused and are reborn as a new Digimon, but Chaosmon retains each of the Digicores of the Digimon before the Jogress and maintains its form in an incomplete state. Chaosmon is the codename for Digimon who "should not exist", and according to the "Central Dogma" of the Digital World, are absolute impossible singularities. Due to its extremely unstable existence, its lifespan is very brief, and it is conjectured that its lifespan was shortened as a result of running the program that eliminates the bugs released by the Digital World's managing system. This Chaosmon is believed to be one that was jogressed from BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon, and the faces of each Digimon are visible on its arms. It should also me noted that Chaosmon can also be Jogressed from Valdurmon and Sleipmon(A member of the Royal Knights.). UltimateChaosmon is a Digimon born from the fusion of the four bodies of Bancho Leomon, Darkdramon, Valdurmon, and Sleipmon. Due to the strain from fusing four mighty powers all at once, most of the strength which had retained a balance of power collected in its arms, which took on a gigantic size as a result. Also, it is unable to store its Digicores within its body, so the two of them manifest bare on its shoulders. Its power, which it is unable to suppress, flows from its whole body as if it was leaking out, and it's said that Child Digimon and below aren't even able to approach it just due to that power. Character Statistics Tiering: At least Low 2-C | 2-A ''' '''Verse: Digimon Name: Chaosmon | UltimateChaosmon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Ultra-level Vaccine Attribute Unique Class Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Can manipulate dark matter, Statistics Amplification, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation. Resistance to Existence Erasure(Since Sleipmon is one of his Jogress Digimon Materials, he should carry over his resistances in which include the techniques of ZeedMillenniummon and Omegamon), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, and Death Manipulation. Acausality.| All previous abilities and resistances amplified, Reality Warping. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ (Far above the likes of Valdurmon, BanchoLeomon, Darkdramon and Sleipmon as his is a Jogress of at least two of them.) | Multiverse Level+ '(Has the power of a sealed Zeedmilleeniumon and can even potentially become a Zeedmillenniumon) 'Speed: Infinite (Superior to BanchoLeomon who is comparable to the Royal Knights) | Immeasurable Lifting Ability: At least Class M+ (Superior to Darkdramon) Striking Ability: Universal+ | Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: Universe Level+ | Multiverse Level+ ' 'Stamina: Quite high Range: At least several hundred meters, likely far higher | Several kilometers | Likely Multiversal Intelligence: Should have the combat knowledge of Sleipmon, BanchoLeomon, Valdurmon, and Darkdramon. All of which are incredibly powerful and skilled combatants with one being a member of the Royal Knights and another being one of the BAN-TYO. Weaknesses: Data Digimon | None Notable Versions: Chaosmon | UltimateChaosmon (Databook) | UltimateChaosmon (Xros Wars) Other Attributes List of Equipment: BAN-TYO Blade and Gigastick Cannon | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chaosmon * Haou Ryoudanken: Uses its BAN-TYO Blade to slice the enemy in half with a single decisive stroke * Dark Prominence: Uses the Gigastic Cannon to fire off its own digital cells * End of Paradox: Puts the BAN-TYO BLADE between the jaws of its Darkdra Arm and fires a beam from the two arms * BAN-TYO Blade: Attacks the foe using the BAN-TYO Blade. It should be noted that attacks from the BAN-TYO Blade are invisible * Aurora Blaster: Fires a purifying shot of light from its Valdur Arm * Acceleration Boost: Doubles the power of his next attack UltimateChaosmon * Ultima Burst: Shoots an intense amount of energy from both of the DigiCores on its shoulders simultaneously * Broken Destroy: Attacks with enough strength to easily crush even larger Digimon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Digimon Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Villains Category:Manga Category:Characters C C